Stormclouds May Gather
by Miana
Summary: A 1st person Thranduil OC. Story Revised. Chapter 6...
1. Giving Love a Chance

I was never one to hate.   It seemed such a vulgar thing to me, yet at one time in my life, I have hated my situation.  I kept my eyes focused on the ground ahead of me, hoping to ignore my surroundings.  I could feel the many eyes of my kinsman boring into my skull…  How I hated being the center of attention!  Worst of all, I wished Father would not look at me so.  It was his doing that had me there… 

The Elf who stands before me had taken my hand, filling me with dread.  For once in my life, I was afraid.  Fear… the thought seemed oddly out of place to me.  Thranduil, Prince of Greenwood the Great, afraid.  The Elder took her hand as well, placing mine on top of hers.  How cold she felt!  I wish I could run away, hide from Father and from the ceremony that I have been forced into, yet my feet will move not.  _It is tradition_, Father has always said.

"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya," the Elder said proudly, a broad smile on his face.  He held his arms out straight, presenting us to the crowd.  _Us?_  My very heart sinks to my feet at the thought.  We were an "us."  I was now wedded.  I dared not look the lady at my side in the eye; I had seen her only once before, and that was in passing.  However, I risk a glance at my bride.  Her eyes too remained downward.  Gwendolas, daughter of Lord Belocû.  My wife.  

The Elder motioned for us –"us"- to turn.  I resentfully began turning, Gwendolas's hand still enclosed in mine. The cheer that rose from the crowd sickened me; how one could find pleasure in such an event was beyond my imagination.  Yet, I knew tradition: I knew what I had to do.  I took in a breath then walked down the steps of the platform to the front of the crowd, my bride in tow.  I halted before Lord Belocû, bowing sharply.  On my right, I feel Gwendolas bow as well, my eyes turning to see my father Oropher smiling broadly.  

"May your union be blessed," my father said, grinning widely.  Belocû says naught, but crossed me and approached his daughter.  He kissed both her cheeks, then pulled away as my father did the same.  However, I was not able to escape her mother, for Lady Gweníril was soon before me, and she kissed me as well.  Bitter regret filled me as I knew Calenmîr, my own sweet mother, would not be there.  She had long ago left for Valinor, leaving my father and I alone in this world.

Our fathers led us towards the feast that has been prepared.  Much wine was drunk, but neither Gwendolas nor I had any.  I felt sick to my stomach as it was, and I am sure she felt likewise.  I took little food, and only then under my father's reprimanding eye.  I noticed not if she ate.  

I dreaded when I saw the last bottle of wine being opened, for I knew what was to follow.  Once the feast was over, it was our "duty" to act as husband and wife.  I kept my eyes on the embroidered tablecloth, ashamed to even look at my bride.  I could hear the loud chuckle of my father close by, chattering merrily with Lord Belocû about how many heirs my bride was sure to produce.  I felt my face grow red, which my father merely took as a sign that I had drunk too much wine.  

In what I knew was a planned act, my father drank the last goblet of wine.  A cheer went up in the crowd as my heart sank once more.  _It is tradition_, came Oropher's voice in my head.  I let out a sigh, then regretfully took Gwendolas's hand in mine once more.  I looked not at the crowd, but instead led my bride into the deep underground city.  The hallways were lit with red candles, giving it an eerie glow.  I thought it perfectly fit my mood.

We arrived at my room, where I hesitated.  My nerves did not wish to cooperate with my body, and I could not reach for the door.  I cast a look back at Gwendolas, feeling my breath catch in my throat.  I noticed for the first time how beautiful she looked, for the red light was bouncing off her golden hair.  Her eyes were downcast, however, filled with sadness.  

With a trembling hand, I pressed open the door to my chambers, leading Gwendolas inside.  As I closed the door behind me, I found myself unable to even meet her gaze.  I knew what was expected of me, yet I could not find the heart to carry out my task.  It was bad enough that such a lady would be forced to spend her life with me, but to be forced to share my bed as well?

_Tradition!_ rang out once more in my mind, yet I shook my head.  _I care not for tradition…_  I found courage where I thought it impossible, raising my head to stare my bride in the face.  Her eyes remained downcast, a small shiver running through her body.  I cupped her chin in my hand, drawing it up gently.  For the first time, her eyes met mine, and I felt a strange flutter run through me.  Her eyes reminded me of wet sapphires shimmering in the starlight, vibrant and beautifully set upon her face.  

"My lady," I began, finding my throat quite parched.  I stopped to strengthen my voice, fear running wild through her untamed eyes.  "My lady," I repeated in a much softer tone, "there is a door to your left.  It is your room.  You shall find all your belongings have already been moved to there.  Your lady is waiting as well."  

Amazement filled her eyes, making them shine even brighter.  It gave me small comfort in knowing that if nothing else, I could grow to love her eyes.  Her delicate mouth moved to speak, yet she found no words.  I wished for no gratitude, merely solitude.  I released her and let her hand drop to her sides.  She continued to watch me with amazement as I crossed her path and opened the door for her.  

She hesitated for a moment, but soon gathered her skirts and began heading for the door.  She paused at the threshold, her shining eyes piercing into my gaze.  "Why?" she asked quietly.  It was the first time I heard her spoke.  It was sweeter than I had imagined it would be; much more angelic and light than the harsh monotone I had expected of a wife.  

I held her gaze for a moment, feeling slight redness crawl onto my cheeks.  "I thought it best, my lady," I answered.  She returned only a confused look, to which I continued, "It did not seem right."  This seemed to satisfy her, for she gave a slight nod of the head, then let her eyes wander from my gaze.  

I felt uncomfortable, so I quietly cleared my throat, then spoke.  "Good night, my lady."  

Her eyes flashed to mine once more, but then returned to her feet.  "Good night, my lord."  She hastily moved into her room, whereas I shut the door behind her.  I rested my back against the door and let out a sigh of relief.  It was going to be a hard life.

*********

Months passed in which Gwendolas and I saw very little of each other.  We spoke rarely, and were only seen together when we were called before my father.  He would frequently ask me, when we were alone together in his study, when I would expect an heir.  I tried to make him believe that we were having little success, yet my lies were running thin.  

However, hope came for me when I was sent to Imladris to meet with Elrond of Rivendell and his wife Celebrían.  One of the Lords, Othronn, was marrying a maid of our people, Ninniach.  Father wished not to go, so Gwendolas and myself went in his stead.  

Our month in Imladris went by slowly, and it did not miss the Lady of Imladris's keen eyes that my wife and I never rested at the same hour.  However, I spent my time much more productively with her two sons, Elladan and Elrohir.  While she wove with Gwendolas, the two brothers and I would often hunt or find other sport.  

Even with the joy that had been brought by the presence of her new friend, I noticed a change in Gwendolas.  A new babe had been brought into the world by one of Celebrían's ladies, a tiny female elfchild with brilliant green eyes.  Sadness would mark Gwendolas's face when she was near the babe.  I knew not its cause until I walked too close to the nursery one evening, hearing the gentle cries of the babe and the equally soft voices of Celebrían, Gwendolas, and an unfamiliar one.  I stopped in the doorway, observing Gwendolas holding the babe and rocking her gently in her arms.  Her back was towards me, and I could not help but notice how her long golden hair swayed and shimmered in the setting sunlight, reflecting like strands of woven gold.  

"Do you expect child of your own?" Celebrían asked in earnest.  The mother of the child remained silent beside her Lady.  

Gwendolas murmured softly to the child, then answered the Hostess.  "No."

A strange smile appeared on Celebrían's lips.  "Yet you wish for children, do you not?"  Gwendolas did not answer, and I soon saw the Lady of Imladris's eyes focusing slyly on myself.  I took that as a reason to continue on my walk, trying to forget what I had heard.  

The return voyage was nearly as tedious as the first; neither Gwendolas nor myself would speak.  The two guards that traveled with us remained as silent as we did, only the noise of the forest breaking our abyss of silence.  

However, as we neared our last day's journey, I heard the one noise I had been fearing: wolves.  They came during the tendrils of sunset, a large pack of them as far as my ears could discern.  We found no tree for the Lady to climb, nor any way to save the horses, and so we rode.  I had feared that Gwendolas would fall behind, constantly turning to find her right on my heels.  

Yet the wolves did not relent.  They cut us off in our path, sending one of the guards from his steed as the horse reared suddenly.  I had my bow in hand and let many arrows fly, yet I was unable to save our guard.  I heard a shriek, turning to find the other guard, who was to protect Gwendolas, also knocked from his steed.  I was unable to stop the wolf that seized his body, for my fitted arrow instead aimed at the wolf that was ready to pounce upon Gwendolas.  

"Ride!" I shouted to her, kicking my steed and trying to get him to run from the wolves.  Gwendolas began to ride, yet a beast caught the train of her dress, the fabric ripping off.  The claws of the beast hit the horse's flank, causing her steed to rear onto its hind legs and throw Gwendolas off.  She let out a shriek as she fell, my heart leaping into my throat as I let arrows fly.  I reached her, then leapt from my steed, pulling my long daggers from their sheathes.  I stood before Gwendolas and cut at the approaching beasts, giving her time to get to her feet and mount my steed.  Once she was on, I turned from the creatures and prepared to jump behind her, yet a lacing pain rushed through my leg.  I cried out, turning to see the jaws of one of the horrible creatures secure around my leg.  I slashed through its head with my dagger, feeling its grasp fall off.  I leapt onto the steed, which Gwendolas instantly had at a run.  I sheathed my daggers then took my bow once more, letting arrows fly at the adversary that followed on our heels.  

"Noro lim!" I heard Gwendolas scream, my eyes watching as the wolves grew further and further into the distance.  I suddenly felt a great exhaustion take me, sliding one of my arms around her waist to secure myself.  I grew dizzy, leaning forward and pressing my head against her back.  She flinched momentarily, yet continued to ride hard.  The pain in my leg grew, darkness beginning to take me as we rode on into the woods.

I felt her hand press against my own, raising my eyes.  She looked back at me, saying loudly, "Sleep not, my lord.  We are nearly there."  There was a streak of blood running down her cheek, dirt smudged over her pale complexion.  I felt weary once more, slowly closing my eyes.  She squeezed my hand, causing me to look up once more.  

She diverted her eyes to the road briefly then returned them to me.  Her blue eyes were brightened by the exercise, peering deeply into mine.  "We are nearly there," she said once more.  She turned back to the road, my own eyes following to the path ahead.  In the distance, I could see a troop of guards approaching on horseback.  I could feel Gwendolas urge the horse forward faster, her hand still pressed against my own as we drew nearer to the guards.  

She halted my horse as the guards formed a circle around us.  Two came up onto either side of us.  "You are safe now, my lady," I mumbled to her, closing my eyes once more as the world went black.        

********

I awoke in my chambers, finding my father and several Elders standing near the foot of my bed.  I shivered as a chill ran down my spine, drawing myself tighter under the thick blankets piled over me.  The pain in my leg had decreased marginally, yet I tried to move my leg and was rewarded only with pain.  I suddenly felt hot and clammy, as if I had been soaked in a tub of hot water for hours.  

I felt a cool cloth being pressed against my forehead, looking up to see Gwendolas meticulously blotting the cloth against my skin.  Her eyes betrayed her weariness, though she composed herself in such a manner that most would not see it. Yet I had studied her eyes often, and there was no mistaking her present state.  She paused as she realized that my eyes were upon her, drawing the cloth back and setting it in the basin beside her.  Her eyes met mine briefly, but our connection was broken as she lifted her head to look beyond me.  

I followed with my eyes, seeing my father now standing at my side.  There was a small smile across his face, and he placed a hand on my shoulder.  "Welcome back to us, Thranduil.  We feared for the worst."  

One of the Healers came to my father's shoulder, whispering into his ear.  My father nodded, then turned his eyes to me.  "Excuse me, son."  He turned and left the room, the Elders filing out behind him.  I felt weary, closing my eyes and letting my head sink into the soft pillows.  I suddenly felt sick, my skin burning and feeling as if it would burst.  I could feel drops of sweat rolling from brow.  

Once more, I felt to relieving sensation of a cool cloth being pressed upon my brow.  I cracked my eyes open and looked up at Gwendolas.  Her radiant eyes were filled with concern, sparkling softly in the lighted room. How I had to grown to love her eyes; they were so bright and beautiful, but they seemed to also delve deeper than the sky itself.  

She tentatively reached one of her small hands towards my face, brushing aside a stray lock of hair.  Her skin felt smooth and warm against my face, and she smelled of sweet flowers.  Without knowing why, I reached a hand up and took hers into my own.  She looked a little surprised, eyeing first her hand, then locking her eyes with my own.  

She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out.  I could sense that she wished to retract her hand, yet she made no move to do so.  I simply continued to gaze into her eyes, memorizing every fleck of light blue in her eyes.  Realization struck me as hard as an axe: for the first time in our marriage, I appreciated her.  She was remaining by my side in my time of need, not abandoning me as my father had just done.  

"Thank you," I murmured softly, still holding her hand tightly against my cheek.  She blinked a few times, and then, for the first time, I saw her smile.  I felt my heart flutter at her soft smile, for it was so pure and beautiful.  "There is no need for thanks, my lord," she replied.  

*******

In the months that followed, Gwendolas spent more time in my presence.  During my weeks of illness, she rarely left my side, giving me companionship, albeit a silent one.  However, once the Healer allowed me to leave my bed, she surprised me even further by remaining with me still.  My leg would not permit me to stand for long durations of time, and so she resolved to act as my support.  At first, it was merely around the room or down the corridors, but it soon was to the point where we would walk out under the trees together.  

The more we would walk, the more our conversation grew.  We progressed from merely a few words to a full sentence, then eventually two.  We spoke of the weather, and then that seemed to be enough to suffice.  My appreciation for Gwendolas grew stronger, just as my leg grew stronger.  It soon came to the point that I no longer needed her help to walk, but I still swayed in my step.  My balance had not yet returned, causing me to often find the steadiness of a tree or column.  

And thus it was the day that we were walking beneath the trees, Gwendolas at my side as I walked slowly on my own.  We spoke not, merely listening to the rustling of the wind through the leaves and the sound of water trickling in the nearby stream.  I felt small shots of pain run up my leg with each step I look, but I resolved not to let it show.  

The silence began pressing in on me, so I ventured to speak.  "My father wishes for us to accompany him to Imladris in several months' time.  Lord Elrond wishes to celebrate the coming of the new year."  

I glanced at Gwendolas, who was staring at me in a concerned manner.  "My lord, do you think that… wise?" she asked.  I detected fear in her voice, as well as uncertainty.  I gave her a small smile.  "Fear not.  We shall not travel alone.  After our encounter with the wolves, Father recommends that we take at least twelve men with us.  He shall go with us also."  

Gwendolas nodded then looked away.  I felt the stony wall of silence creep up between us once more, letting out a small sigh as I continued walking.  I knew I would have to return soon, for the pain in my leg was becoming too great.  I took one step further, feeling a greater pain run up my leg.  I felt my knee weaken, giving a small gasp as I began to lose my footing.  I feared that I would tumble over, yet I suddenly felt a warmth press against me, steadying my step.  One of Gwendolas's small, yet firm arms was wrapped around my lower back, and her other hand was pressed against my chest, helping me regain my balance.  

Once I was standing balanced, she turned herself so that she was standing opposite to me, one of her small hands now pressed upon my back and the other still on my chest.  "Are you all right, my lord?" she asked in all earnest, locking her eyes with mine once. 

"I am now, my lady," I answered, feeling a small smile creep onto my face once more.

She did not return the smile, but nor did she move from her present stance.  She broke her eyes from mine, staring down at the ground.  "I never thanked you, my lord," she said quietly.  

I furrowed my brows at her statement, reaching my hand to cup her chin and lift it up, forcing her to meet my gaze once more.  "For what, my lady?"

"For saving me on our return from Imladris.  You would not have been in such a state as you are now if I had not been there to hinder you."  She forced her chin from my hand, turning her eyes downcast once more.  "For our marriage, you…  you didn't.."  She choked on her words, and I a strange sensation filled my being; I realized that I liked her.  Without fully realizing, I drew my arms around her and embraced her.  

She flinched only once, then let me hold her close.  "I would not harm you intentionally, my lady.  Nor would I let you come to harm.  We are united in the Valar's eyes, and therefore I am to protect you with my life."  

She pushed against me, drawing herself out of my embrace.  She shook her head lightly.  "But, my lord…"

"Please, my lady.  I would not have you addressing me as my servants do.  It is Thranduil."

She stared at me with her hypnotizing blue eyes, trying to decipher if I was speaking falsehoods or not.  Finally, as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes, her eyes twinkled as if they were gems from beneath the earth.  "Very well, Thranduil," she said quietly.  I gave a small smile, knowing that I had now just made a friend that would be with me for all eternity.  Then, for the second time in our marriage, I saw her smile.  

*******

We passed with much apprehension through Greenwood the Great, breathing sighs of relief as the river Anduin welcomed us.  By a fortnight we had reached the city walls.  My father and I rode ahead of our party, guards flanking us on both sides.  Gwendolas rode in the middle, her dark green hood pulled deep over her head.  We passed through the grand arch into the courtyard, where Elrond and Celebrían stood waiting, Elrohir and Elladan at their sides.  

Servants rushed forward to claim our reins as we halted our steeds.  My father and I simultaneously dismounted, Oropher proceeding to the Lord of Imladris and bowing low.  I, however, turned to the chestnut mare that had just ridden up, taking the reins then handing them to a servant who approached.  I moved past her neck to her back, waiting as Gwendolas swung her right leg and many skirts over the bare back of the horse.  I reached up and took her waist, helping her to the ground.  Once she was on her feet, she pushed back her hood and let her golden hair flow.  I unconsciously smiled, which she returned, causing my heart to flutter momentarily.  She cleared her throat quietly, causing me to blink.  I had forgotten that my hands were still at her waist.  

Taking her arm, we approached the Lord and Lady of Imladris, bowing low.  Elrond returned the bow, while Celebrían merely bowed her head.  "Welcome, Thranduil of Greenwood and Lady Gwendolas.  We are honored by your presence."  

"We thank you for having us, my lord," I returned.  Elrond swept his arm out, taking Celebrían's arm and leading us into the city.  My father followed closely behind, Gwendolas and I following at a distance with Elladan and Elrohir.  

The new year was brought in with a feast unlike any others, full of wine and food.  By the time the moon had risen high in the sky, we had all drunk our fills and were laughing loudly.  The sons of Elrond and I conversed merrily, speaking of sport and game.  Our fathers were discussing quietly between themselves, and Celebrían and Gwendolas had gone off to see the young babe.  However, Elladan began to speak of news they had received.  

"There has been word from the south," Elladan was speaking, placing his goblet onto the table.  "Morgoth's servant is gathering _yrch_ in his black lands.  Father fears a war is brewing."

"Let the men of the South and West deal with him; he disturbs not our lands," Elrohir remarked, taking another swig of wine.  

"He may not disturb us, but he disturbs our trade," I countered.  "He has disrupted many trade lines from the Men of the West to the men of Dale, whom we trade with.  I fear, however, that he will not just center his focus on Men, but on all races."

Elladan shook his head.  "The race of Men will not be able to break such a force.  Elves shall have to fight as well if we wish to repel Sauron for good."  

Elrohir set his goblet down and sighed.  "Father does not wish to speak of war, but our mother's father hides it not.  Lord Celeborn once told me of the many battles he fought in when Doriath fell.  Father refuses to speak on it."  

I gave a small sigh.  "I wish not to fight, yet if it comes to it, I shall."  I downed the last of my goblet and set it on the table.  "I take my leave of you, my lords."  They both bowed their heads as I rose and left the hall, finding my way out into the cool air.  The wine had affected me not, yet I suddenly felt constrained as if the walls had been closing in on me.  

I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scents of Imladris.  The night was calm and beautiful, the sky reminding me of Gwendolas's eyes.  They too shone and twinkled like the stars and the heavens, the thought causing a small smile to formulate on my lips.  It occurred to me that I had not seen her for quite some time, resolving to inquire about her whereabouts.  

I began to walk down through the city, coming into the gardens.  A babbling brook ran through them, splashing loudly against the rocks.  The white flowers that dotted the many bushes gleamed in the moonlight, looking like mithril.  I continued walking through the sweet scented gardens, coming upon another stream.  Water-lilies floated freely in it, and a stone bridge linked both shores.  I paused in my step as I looked up at the bridge, my breath catching in my throat.  

Gwendolas was walking silently on the bridge, a book in her hands.  She was dressed in a gown of sparkling blue and white, small gems making it shimmer in the pale moonlight.  Her hair had been woven in with the tiny white flowers, acting as jewels in her hair.  I knew not what it was at the time, but I felt compelled to be with her.  My legs made their own decision, advancing me forward towards the bridge.  Her back was turned to me as I approached, and I cleared my throat to announce myself.  

She turned and eyed me, showing not a sign of displeasure at my appearance.  "I wondered where you had wandered off to," I explained, advancing slowly towards her.  She smiled softly and eyed the book in her hands.  "Lady Celebrían gave me free reign of the Lord Elrond's library, and I found a book that fascinated me," she explained turning again and continuing to read on.

"Is that so?" I asked, drawing closer and peering over her shoulder to view the book.  It was tales about the Valar, a subject which I myself found to be dull.  I squinted my eyes and pretended to study the book, suddenly lost in her rich scent.  The fragrant flowers in her hair made her smell as one of them.  

However, she soon turned towards the river, closing the book and holding it at her side.  "I wish there were gardens as beautiful as these in Greenwood the Great.  I do love it there," she countered quickly, eyeing me to see my reaction, "but I fear that it does not possess such a great beauty as this."

"No, it does not," I admitted, standing beside her.  "Lord Elrond's gardens are quite beautiful," I continued, "but with you here they are even lovlier."

I saw her blush slightly, eyeing me with a small smirk on her face.  "You do not need to flatter me, Thranduil.  We are already married."

I gave a small chuckle, watching her as she gave a small giggle.  "That we are, my lady."  I composed myself once more, slowly reaching my hand and taking hers.  Her eyes, which had drifted to the water, snapped back to me at once, eyeing her hand and then locking her eyes with my own.  "But I meant it nonetheless."  

The small smirk on her face quickly vanished amid sudden shock.  She took a step backwards, the smallest hint of fear upon her face.  She continued back up slowly, her hand still in my own.  She watched not her step, placing her foot behind her to find herself at the edge of the bridge.  She let out a small shriek as she began to tumble backwards, yet I held her hand firmly and pulled her back quickly, Gwendolas stumbling into my arms.  

  
I could feel her heart pounding against my chest, her breath coming out harshly.  She looked up and met my gaze once more, her shocked visage down replaced by disbelief.  "My lord," she gasped quietly, "why do you speak so?"

I held her hand tightly, beginning to massage her soft skin with my thumb.  "Because it is true.  I have never met anyone so beautiful in all my life, Gwendolas.  I could stay lost in your eyes forever, for they are like sapphires in the sky.  You cared for me when I was sick, and remained with me.  I care for you like I have no other person in my existence."

She shook her head lightly, swallowing a hard lump in her throat.  "Why?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper.  

I looked deep into her eyes, pain filling me as I saw the formulation of moisture in the corners of her eyes.  I sucked in a hard breath as I finally realized what had been prodding at my mind.  "I love you, Gwendolas."  I raised her hand up to my mouth and kissed it gently.  

She seemed taken aback, yet she did not pull away.  She mouthed wordlessly, unable to create any sound.  Unable to remain in my gaze, she lowered her head, a crystal tear falling down her cheek.  I cupped her chin with my hand, raising her face to look at me.  My hand turned to her cheek, wiping the stray tear from it with my thumb.  "Why do you weep?"  

"I loved another, before I wedded you," she explained quietly.  "And I promised myself that I could not love you.  And yet, you have taken my heart."  

I smiled gently, wiping another tear that fell from her face.  "My love," I whispered, kissing her hand once more, "I shall always care for you and protect you."  She let out a small sob, averting her eyes once more.  I tilted my head down, trying to find her eyes.  With my hand still on her cheek, I gently lifted her face up once more, drawing closer to her.  She did not pull back when I drew my face closer to hers, glancing into her eyes before I let our lips meet.  

At first she did nothing, merely letting me kiss her.  I pulled back after a moment, seeing a look of yearning in her blue eyes.  With a small smile, I kissed her once more, and she soon began kissing me back.  I poured the love I held for her into our kiss, sliding my hand from her cheek to her hair, sliding my fingers through her golden locks.  I released her hand and drew her nearer.  Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me tightly.  

And for the first time in many years, I was happy.         


	2. The Bend in the Road

**A/N**: Mondo hugs for Mel for being such a great beta!  
  
**Brazgirl**: Thank you so much! It's wonderful knowing that some people appreciate Thranduil. :-D  
  
**dreamingfifi**: Thank you for the generous offer, however I created the name Gwendolas for it is actually Sindarin for _Maiden of the Leaves_. ;-)

* * *

Two years had passed since our first kiss in Imladris. Gwendolas and I had spent every day together, our love blooming just as the flowers in the gardens. We no longer found a need to be parted when we rested, which created a slight panic in the lady that waited upon Gwendolas in Greenwood. After our first night together, her lady awoke me early in the morning to inform me that her lady had gone missing. Her panic quickly turned to embarrassment when I informed her of Gwendolas's location.  
  
Then came the day when Gwendolas approached me in my study, looking apprehensive. I took her cheek in my hand, drawing her face to mine and kissing her fully. "My love, what ails thee so?" Her eyes were downcast, her lower lip trembling. I tilted my head down to try to meet her gaze. "Gwendolas?"  
  
She drew her head up, a mix of both joy and fear shinning in her bright blue eyes. It pained my heart to see her beautiful eyes have such fear, furrowing my brows as I stroked her cheek. She opened her mouth to answer, finding no words. I leaned forward and kissed her brow, meeting her gaze once more as I drew back. "My love, please. What is it?" I felt panic take me as her silence continued, thoughts of ill news or perhaps even illness flooding my mind.  
  
Gwendolas dropped her head once more. "I am with child, my lord." For a moment, I thought my heart had ceased to beat in my chest. With child? I was to become a father? I suddenly laughed, causing Gwendolas to raise her eyes to me. "My lord?"  
  
"Are you certain?" I exclaimed, grinning broadly.  
  
"Yes," Gwendolas said warily. "I spoke with several of the ladies, and they have confirmed it."  
  
I laughed merrily once more, pulling her face towards mine and kissing her deeply. When I released her, confusion had swept her face. "You are not angry, my lord?"  
  
"Angry?" I exclaimed with a laugh, grabbing her by the waist and twirling her with me as I spun around in joy. "My lady, I thought no joy could surpass your love. I am now proven wrong!" She blinked only once, then a smile of relief spread over her face as well. She kissed me fiercely, myself trying to outdo her as I returned the kiss. When we parted, I laughed once more, then drew her forehead against my own.  
  
"I am to be a father?" I whispered in a awed voice.  
  
"Yes, my Thranduil. You are to be a father."  
  
I felt my smile grow broader, leaning in and kissing her quickly once more. "Come!" I declared once we parted, grabbing her hand. "We must to my father at once and inform him of the wondrous news!"  
  
She giggled as I led her out of my study and into the lit corridor. We hurried towards the Grand Hall, breaking into a run at times, myself and Gwendolas giggling absentmindedly. Servants stared at us as we passed, yet we cared not. I did not inquire to see who my father was seeing at the moment, merely throwing open the large oak doors and striding in. The members of court present bowed as we walked past swiftly to the tall throne.  
  
My father sat proudly upon his throne, his golden circlet of leaves upon his fair head. He looked past the elf that stood before him, who also turned to us. "My lord, may I present my son Thranduil and his wife, Gwendolas. Thranduil, this is Glorfindel of Imladris, a herald of Elrond's." Oropher's keen eyes peered at me. "Thranduil, might I inquire as to the nature of this?" my father asked in his commanding tone.  
  
The blonde elf before me bowed low. "Your highness, my lady," he said politely.  
  
"A herald of Elrond? Indeed, that is good to hear! Send word to your Lord that in a years time, he and his family shall feast here with us!"  
  
My father leveled his gaze upon me. "Thranduil? My son, do explain yourself."  
  
"Smile, Father, and celebrate! You are to be a grandfather!" I proclaimed, hearing a murmur break through the members of the court. I glanced happily at Gwendolas, who held a blush on her pale cheeks.  
  
Oropher eyed us both, then turned his full gaze to Gwendolas. "My daughter, does he speak the truth?"  
  
"Indeed he does, my lord," she answered, the redness increasing.  
  
Glorfindel of Imladris bowed his head in respect. "My lady Celebrían shall be happy to hear such news, my lady. She has spoken of you often."  
  
"How fares the Lady Celebrían? And the child Arwen?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"They fare well, my lord," Glorfindel answered. He glanced a look at my father and then continued. "But, if you will forgive me, my lord and lady, there is still much to discuss with his majesty."  
  
I bowed to the Elf and Gwendolas followed suit. "Then I shall not hinder you any longer. Good day, my lord."  
  
Glorfindel bowed as well. Smiling, I took Gwendolas's hand and led her out of the throne room. We ran down the corridors, servants staring as we went giggling by. We came to the entrance of the city, breaking out into the warm sunlight. I led her over to a secluded spot in our garden, turning and pulling her close to me. She giggled once more as I kissed her, resting my forehead against hers as we parted. "My darling, I have not been this happy in years."  
  
"Years, my lord?" she laughed in a fake-shocked tone. "Pray, tell me, my Thranduil, what has happened in the past few years that could equate to this?"  
  
I smiled as I took her head into my hands, placing a kiss on her brow. "Stealing your heart, my love."  
  
She giggled softly once more, sliding into my embrace. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she rested her cheek on my chest. "My parents shall be thrilled to hear of it. I must write to them at once."  
  
I tilted my head down to try to meet her eyes. "'Write them?' My lady, this sort of news is not something you write about! We must visit them and deliver the news to them personally!"  
  
Gwendolas turned to stare up at me, joy in her eyes. "Do you mean that, Thranduil?"  
  
"That I do, my love," I answered, placing another kiss on her brow. "We shall set out next week for Lórien." I looked down at her, apprehension in my voice as I asked, "Do you think you shall be able to ride that far, now that you are with child?"  
  
She laughed lightly, which brought a flutter to my heart. "My lord, I will not expect this child for quite some time. A trip to Lórien would not endanger or hinder me."  
  
"But it is at least a two weeks' journey," I reminded her.  
  
"Then we must leave at once," she countered, smiling once more.  
  
I felt a similar smile cross my lips and I kissed her once more. "Yes," I confirmed, "we shall leave at once."  
  
That night, I went to my father's study to inform him of our journey. Upon entering, I found Glorfindel of Imladris standing with my father, both them pouring over a large map of Eä. Glorfindel was pointing at several dots to the south, most of them near the newer kingdom of Gondor. Glorfindel took notice of me first, raising his head and halting his sentence. My father raised his head as well, looking at me gravely.  
  
"Thranduil, good... Come my son, you shall need to hear this as well."  
  
"Hear what, Father?" I questioned as I took my place at his side.  
  
"The servant of Morgoth has raised an army of unthinkable size," Glorfindel addressed me curtly. "He is using the foul yrch as his soldiers. They have already begun to plague the lands." He turned to the map, my eyes following. He laid a finger to the south. "His army waits in Mordor. Elendil and the men of Gondor are holding them at bay, but they will not last long."  
  
His fingers drifted northward towards the Bay of Balar. "Gil-Galad of Sirion has made an alliance with Elendil. He has promised to march an army that will come to Gondor's aid. Lord Elrond has already agreed to aid Gil-Galad. He sent me to ask for your help as well."  
  
"To march an army? To Mordor?" I exclaimed. "You ask the impossible."  
  
"It is impossible for the men of Gondor to hold back Sauron," Glorfindel countered. "If we join with them, we could put an end to Sauron's reign and bring peace back to Eä." He eyed me imperiously, then turned back to the map. "Elendil has promised us at least six thousand men. We are hoping to match him. It is our hope that with your help and that of Celeborn of Lórien's that we can achieve such a number."  
  
"Six thousand? There are not enough Firstborn in all of Eä left to achieve such a goal!" I countered. "There are too few of us left. On whom else can we rely?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at me doubtfully. "We have the promise of Durin that his people shall fight as well."  
  
"Dwarves?!" I exclaimed. "You will trust the Dwarves to come to our aid?"  
  
"Even with twelve thousand," my father interjected, "we cannot break Sauron. His power is too great..." My father eyed Glorfindel warily. "Even with the Rings of power."  
  
"But we must at least try," Glorfindel countered. "If we do not, Gondor shall be overrun. Who then do you think he will come after next? Do you think he will be content with devouring only Gondor? Do you not know that he will turn his hand upon us? With his left hand he will sweep Gondor aside, and with his right he will crush us." He turned his eyes to my father and me.  
  
I looked to my father. Uncertainty was evident in his eyes, yet there also lingered a resounding acknowledgement of the truth. I turned my gaze back to Glorfindel, who saw also what was held in my father's eyes. "If Sauron is not stopped, he shall not stop until he rules all of Eä," he said slowly.  
  
I foresaw the borders of my own lands crawling with yrch, their foul arrows piercing the flesh of my people. The turns burned as yrch cackled, watching their Master as he killed my family off with his own hands. I clenched my jaw, anger sweeping me of the thought of Sauron killing Gwendolas. Glorfindel saw that his words had struck a chord, his eyes continuing to pierce into my own. "What of your unborn child? Would have him raised in a world of darkness?"  
  
I turned my head away from Glorfindel, despair falling over me. I knew what I had to do. Not just for Gwendolas, but for our child as well.  
  
"You shall have my sword," I heard my father say, "And the swords of my men."  
  
"And mine as well," I answered, meeting Glorfindel's gaze once more. He look approvingly at me, then bowed his head. "I thank you, my lords." He eyed my father as he continued speaking. "I leave for Lórien tomorrow, my lord. We can only hope that Celeborn shall join us."  
  
"When must the armies meet and where?" I questioned.  
  
Glorfindel turned to the map once more. "The armies under Gil-Galad will meet at Gladden Fields," he announced. "We shall then travel down the Andúin until we get to the Field of Celebrant. There, hopefully, will Celeborn's men join us. From there, we shall cross the Brown Lands and meet with Elendil at Dagorlad." He eyed my father and myself. "We ask to meet the army from Greenwood the Great here," he said, pointing to where our Forest Road crossed the Andúin, "in three month's time."  
  
"Three months?" I questioned. I eyed my father, then turned to Glorfindel. "Then with your consent, Lord Glorfindel, my wife and I shall accompany you to Lórien." Upon his questioning glance, I continued, "My wife's kin are there. She wishes to tell her parents of our good fortune in person." At my father's questioning glance, I added, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return."  
  
"Forgive me, sire, but I had hoped to ride swiftly to Lórien," Glorfindel said warily. "It would not be healthy for the child."  
  
I remained silent for a moment, then let out a small sigh. "Very well. We shall leave tomorrow, nonetheless, and hopefully meet you in Lórien."  
  
Glorfindel bowed his head. He eyed my father as he spoke once more. "I have but one more message to deliver from my Lord Elrond, Highness."  
  
"Oh? Pray, tell me what it may be."  
  
"His Lord Elrond wished me to ask of you, if you were to join us, a small favor."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"My lord, as you know, Imladris may be hidden, but it is by no means safe if an attack should come. Lord Elrond wishes for the lady Celebrían to come to Greenwood and remain safe in your city."  
  
I eyed my father, acknowledging, "She would be here to help Gwendolas with the child."  
  
My father sadly turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thranduil, you do understand that if you fight with us, you shall leave far before Gwendolas gives birth?"  
  
I lowered my head and nodded sadly. "I am aware of it, Father. But if my fighting shall keep her safe, then I shall do it." I met my father's eye, who nodded approvingly. I gave a small bow. "I must inform her of our departure. I take my leave of you, Father." I gave Glorfindel a small bow as well, then turned to leave my father's study. At the doorway, I stopped and eyed my father once more. "Please, do not let this news reach Gwendolas. I shall tell her in my own time."  
  
My father nodded gravely, sadness upon his face. Letting out a small sigh, I turned and headed down the corridor to my chambers.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Gwendolas eyed me questioningly, her blue eyes piercing into my flesh. "My lord, why tomorrow?"  
  
I held her hands tightly and tried to muster a small smile. "The sooner we leave, my darling, the sooner we shall be in Lórien." I kissed her cheek gently. "Do not worry, my love. It shall be all right."  
  
"You are hiding something, I know it," she laughed, placing a hand upon my cheek and staring into my eyes. "Now if only I could find it."  
  
I smiled and kissed her hand. "Who could refuse such eyes?"  
  
She laughed, and pulled me closer to her, kissing me fully. "If you wish to leave tomorrow, my lord, then so be it."  
  
I smiled at her words then kissed her once more. "We shall not have moments like this to ourselves much longer," I commented, placing a hand on her still flat abdomen. "What shall we name the child?"  
  
"If it is a girl, then Calenmîr, after your mother. May she have your smile and your keen wit."  
  
I grinned broadly, kissing her quickly once more. "And if it be a son, then let us pray he has the eyes of his mother, as well as her kindness."  
  
Gwendolas smiled softly, playing with a lock of my hair. "My love, you did not pick a name."  
  
"All right, let me think," I answered, placing my forehead against hers once more. "He shall bear your eyes, and your name as well."  
  
Gwendolas laughed loudly. "You shall name your son Gwendolas?"  
  
"Of course not," I countered, smiling softly. "He shall be named Legolas, for he is both part of you and part of Greenwood."  
  
Gwendolas smiled once more. She came into my embrace once more, resting her head on my chest. She let out a content sigh as I held her close. "Legolas... Greenleaf" she mused. "I like it." 


	3. Old Friends Long Gone

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay.  The story has been under revision, my beta's been dealing with finals, and all that jazz.  

**Brazgirl:** Thank you!  Yes, I am not looking forward to writing that sad scene.  :-(

**fifi**: Always a pleasure.

**Partner in Crime**: You're the best babe.  :-D

Mondo thanks to Mel, as always!

********

The road to Lórien was a long and tedious one.  Much to Gwendolas's protests, I would not let her ride at a gallop or even a canter.  At first, she would scowl at me, but she would then laugh, kiss me, and proclaim that I worried too much.  

The six guards we took with us were cheerful company.  They enjoyed singing merrily as we went along the road.  The two that rode before us, brothers by the name of Bronaduil and Galaduil, acted as head minstrels, singing the loudest of our company.  Two guards flanked both Gwendolas and myself.  Tirnen rode alongside my wife, Gwendolas often keeping him in conversation.  Nestad, one of our warriors who was also a gifted healer, took my side.  They both would sometimes sing along softly, not wishing to overcome the tenors that rode before us.

Behind us were the Rochon and Henlaeg, ever watchful of our surroundings.  They spoke little, but with the singing before us and the chatting alongside us, we noticed it not.  We all let out a sigh of relief as we exited the forest of Greenwood, turning our steeds southward as we followed the Andúin down it's path.  

After nearly two weeks of riding, we approached the northern boundary of Lórien.  With the creeping shadow that had come over the world, we knew that Lord Celeborn would have been more cautious of who entered his woods.  The guards pulled back, letting Gwendolas and myself ride ahead of them.  I let her lead the way, for she knew which path was best.  

"Do not draw your bows if we are spotted," she warned our guards.  "They will surround us first, but do not react."  The guards nodded with slight discomfort, but Gwendolas's reassuring smile softened their fears.  

It was not much longer when Gwendolas halted her steed before us.  I furrowed my brows as I stopped beside her, looking at the path ahead and not finding reason for her delay.  She smiled sweetly and stared at the trees ahead.  I followed with my eyes but found nothing.  

"Mae Govannen, hîr-nîn," Gwendolas called out loudly.  

"My lord!" Henlaeg cried out.  I turned to eye the guard, who looked hard to the trees above us.  I followed with my eyes, finding the tips of arrows pointed down at us.  I heard a flutter of fabric, turning to see Gwendolas slide off her steed.  Only then did I see the Elf emerge from the brush before us.  He smiled broadly as he took Gwendolas's hands, kissing her cheeks.  

"Rîn-nîn," he said in return.  "Glorfindel of Imladris told us of your coming.  We have been expecting you."  

"Glorfindel?"  Gwendolas turned to me, a smile of surprise on her face.  "Lord Glorfindel has come as well?"  

I dismounted my horse, the guards following suit.  Galaduil came forward to take our horses, myself walking to my wife's side.  Gwendolas smiled as she let go of the man, coming and taking my own hands.  "My lord, might I present my husband, Thranduil Oropherion.  My love, this is Haldir of Lórien."

I bowed my head to the Elf, who bowed in return.  "We have heard much of you, Prince Thranduil.  It was you who took one of our brightest stars from us."  

Gwendolas laughed softly, entwining her hand into mine.  "Nay, think not ill of him, Haldir.  He has brought me happiness."  

Haldir bowed once more.  "Then he shall be welcomed with open arms in Caras Galadhon.  Come, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are waiting."  He led us through the woods, the guards following behind with the horses.  

"Tell me, how fare my parents?" Gwendolas asked eagerly.  

"They are well, my lady, but for their concern for you."  Haldir gave her a small glance.  "Beldírin worries also."  

I saw Gwendolas pause momentarily, paling before she continued walking.  "How fares he?"

"He has seen better days, my lady," Haldir answered carefully, eyeing me.  I eyed Gwendolas, but she did not look at me.  I furrowed my brows in confusion, turning back to Haldir, but the Elf had averted his eyes to the path.  

We reached the gates of Caras Galadhon by nightfall.  The talan looked as if they were lit up with mithril, the sound of a wistful song floating in the wind.  Haldir led us up into one of the large talan, my hand on Gwendolas's back the entire time we climbed up the rope ladders.  

We reached the top and waited with Haldir.  I had not been to Lórien since I was a child, and now I was filled with nervousness.  I felt Gwendolas squeeze my hand, looking over at my wife.  Her eyes were shining as I had not seen in such a long time, a reassuring smile on her face.  I could not help feeling some of my anxiety lift from me, a small smile cross my face as well.  

The Lord and Lady of Lórien approached us, Gwendolas and I bowing low.  "Thranduil Oropherion, we welcome you," Lord Celeborn began, turning a smile to Gwendolas.  "Belocûiell, we are glad to see your return."

"I am glad to be home, my lord," Gwendolas replied.  

Galadriel smiled warmly.  Her eyes caught mine, staring at me momentarily, then turning her eyes to Gwendolas.  I noticed how her eyes stayed not upon my wife's face for long, but turned downward towards Gwendolas's abdomen.  She smiled slyly, raising her eyes once more.  "No doubt your parents shall be anxious to see you.  We shall not hinder you any longer."

Gwendolas and I both bowed, murmuring, "Thank you, my lady."  

Haldir began leading us away, but Lord Celeborn spoke up. "Lord Thranduil," he called, catching my attention.  I turned to him once more.  "We have much to speak of this evening," he said, eyeing me knowingly.  

I nodded my head as I understood.  "Yes, my lord."  

As Haldir led us off the talan, Gwendolas leaned close to me.  "What does he mean?"

"It is of no concern," I told her in earnest, smiling softly.  "Come, your parents are waiting."  

We had not to go very far before Lord Belocû and Lady Gweníril came to us.  I shook hands with Gwendolas's father as she embraced and kissed her mother.  "My child!" he mother exclaimed, switching to come embrace and kiss me.  

"My lord, I see you have kept my daughter in one piece," Belocû commented, smiling proudly.  

"The messenger from Imladris brought word of your coming," Gweníril said, holding me at arm's length, "yet gave no cause.  I hope all is well in Greenwood?"

"All is well, my lady, do not fear," Gwendolas answered, grinning broadly.  "But perhaps such talk would be better served over food, for I am famished!" 

Her parents laughed merrily, Belocû taking his daughter's arm and leading her towards their talan.  I likewise took Lady Gweníril's arm, who smiled proudly.  "How was your journey, my lord?"

"I fear it 'twas very long, my lady," I answered, chuckling slightly.  "However, our guards were good company, so the time did pass quickly."

Gweníril eyed me quizzically.  "Guard?  My lord, is such a guard necessary?" 

"Unfortunately, traveling through Greenwood is not as safe as fair Lórien," I answered truthfully.  "I also seem to have made bitter enemies with a rather particular pack of wolves."  

She looked at me horror-struck as we approached their enclosed talan, Belocû leading his daughter inside.  Gweníril muttered a "dear me," then led me inside as well.  I heard much giggling inside, finding Gwendolas embracing another lady with her same features.  When she pulled back, I could see that this new lady did not have the radiance that Gwendolas had, yet she was very pretty nonetheless.  She had long pale hair and a sweet smile, yet her eyes had more gray in them then blue.  Gwendolas took the hand of the lady, pulling her toward me.  "Thranduil, this is my younger sister, Melithren."

The lady bowed to me, and I returned with a small bow of my head.  "Your highness," she mumbled.  

I laughed softly, taking her hands.  "Be not so formal, my lady.  Thou art my sister now."  I saw her smile and kissed one of her cheeks lightly.  I eyed Gwendolas, who smile approvingly.        

We feasted over dinner, keeping the fact that the wine was not as good as it was in Greenwood to myself.  I eyed Gwendolas, who hid a small smirk as she sipped from her goblet.  I knew she thought likewise.  We were informed of the coming and going of Lórien, of the children that had been born to people that Gwendolas obviously knew.  Lady Gweníril did most of the gossiping, for I noticed that Lord Belocû eyed me a great deal of the time.  

Melithren spoke very little, only sipped her wine and kept her eyes on her sister.  She finally grew impatient with her mother, blurting out, "Sister, are you with child?"

All eyes snapped to her, a small shriek coming from Lady Gweníril.  Lord Belocû looked angrily at her.  "Melithren!" he reprimanded.

"Father, look at her!  She is almost glowing!  If that's not it, then what else could be the cause of it?"

I eyed Gwendolas, who was blushing and hiding a smile.  I smiled also, reaching below the table and taking one of her hands into mine.  She eyed me, smiling sweetly.  I too noticed how her skin seemed to glow, almost like Lady Galadriel shone, yet Gwendolas's light was a golden color.  Her eyes shone brightly, melting my heart.  

I realized that the eyes of her parents were upon us, shocked to see that we were not angry or offended.  "My lord?" Belocû asked.

"I supposed the purpose of our trip should be revealed," Gwendolas announced, turning to her parents with a smile.  "My sister has in fact marked the very reason."  

There was momentarily silence, her parents filled with shock.  The only sound that finally came was Melithren asking, "I did?"  

With that, Lady Gweníril gasped in surprise.  She stood from the table, as did her husband.  Gwendolas and I followed suit, Belocû reaching across the table to shake my hand firmly.  Gwendolas's mother had already made her way around the table and embraced her tightly.  Melithren also got to her feet and went to her sister, giggling as she embraced her.  

"That is wondrous news, sister!" Melithren declared.  "What shall it be named?"  

"If it be a girl, we shall name it Calenmîr, after Thranduil's mother," Gwendolas said, leaving her mother and sister and coming to my side.  I smiled down at her and took her hands in mine.  

"And if it is a son?" Gweníril inquired eagerly.  

"Legolas," I answered, "for he shall be both a part of Greenwood and also this small portion of Lórien," I answered, seeing Gwendolas smile sweetly.  

~~~~~~~

After we dined, Gwendolas proceeded to show me the fair gardens of Lórien.  She introduced me to several Elves that we met along the way.  I was awestruck by the beauty of the woods, for I had deemed Imladris's to be the fairest in the land.  Yet Lórien seemed to have them all beat.  I beheld the mallorn leaves that I had only heard about in stories, their inner palms shining like gold in the moonlight.  

As we walked, I picked several _elanor_ flowers, adorning them to Gwendolas's golden hair.  She gave a quiet laugh, then kissed my cheek.  We came to a small brook, where I took her hands and stopped her before me, looking intently into her eyes.  "My love, are you happy?"

She again smiled warmly, answering, "Thranduil, I will not deny that it does my heart good to be home.  Yet as long as I am with you, I shall always be happy."  

I felt a similar smile cross my face as I kissed her.  The scent of the _elanor_ filled my nostrils, making me wish to deepen the kiss.  However, Gwendolas quickly pushed me away with a blush on her face, murmuring, "My lord, the wood has many eyes."  

We continued walking coming back near the heart of the city.  Gwendolas laughed out of spite, pausing in a step as an Elf harmlessly crossed our path.  I saw her face pale, the mirth gone from her face as she whispered, "Beldírin."  

I raised my eyes to the Elf that stood before us.  He was built like Lord Haldir; tall and graceful with pale skin and hair.  His gray eyes looked on in wonderment at Gwendolas.  "Gwendolas," I heard him murmur, as if he was in a dream.  

I eyed my wife once more, seeing her extremely uncomfortable.  She dared not look at me, only kept her focus on this Beldírin.  "My... My lord, this is Beldírin.  He is an... an old friend of mine.  Beldírin, this is my husband, Thranduil of Greenwood."  

I saw the Elf look upon me with both horror and rage in his gray eyes, yet he bowed anyway.  "My lord," he said curtly.  His eyes softened as he looked to Gwendolas once more.  "Why have you returned?" he asked.  

"I... we... we came to see my parents," Gwendolas explained.  I detected a hint of panic in her voice.  "I am with child."  

Beldírin blinked several times before dropping his head.  "My condol.. my congratulations," he said.  

I furrowed my brows at this and opened my mouth to speak, but another cut me off.  "Lord Thranduil!"

I turned to see Lord Haldir approaching.  I bowed my head as he came.  "My lord," I responded.  

"Lord Celeborn wishes to have a word with you," he said, turning his eyes to glance from Gwendolas to Beldírin and back to me.  

"Of course," I answered, turning to Gwendolas.  "Shall you be all right?"  

She looked not at me, but nodded her head.  "I shall.  Go.  Do not keep Lord Celeborn waiting."  

I eyed Beldírin quickly, then turned and followed Haldir towards the talan of the Lord and Lady.  Memories of Imladris filled my mind.  Gwendolas had once told me that she loved another before we were wedded.  With a flame of anger, I realized that this Beldírin must have been he that had stolen my wife's heart.  I suddenly did not wish to leave her alone with this Elf, for it was not that I did not trust my wife, it was that I did not trust her old heart.  Nonetheless, I continued walking with the Lord Haldir.              


	4. Hurt and Healing

**Brazgirl**: Thanks for the kind words!! And yes, Thranduil... handsome... heck, Legolas had to get those looks _somewhere_!

**A/N**: SO SORRY! I just got this back from my beta, who claims it got lost in Missouri somehow. I apologize for the wait!

* * *

Haldir led me silently towards the broad talan in the heart of the trees. Questions filled my mind as to this Beldírin, not only of who he was, but why he created such a panic in my wife. "Beldírin," I said to Haldir, catching his eye. "Who is he?"

"He is of my kin," Haldir answered, dryness in his voice. I could tell that he wished to speak no more on the subject, yet I pressed anyway.

"How does he know Gwendolas?"

Haldir eyed me with a brow arched. "My lord, they have been friends since childhood. They _did_ live in the same woods for many years," he reminded me.

We climbed the ladder once more to Celeborn's talan. However, instead of stopping at the stairway from which Celeborn had descended the first time, Halidr led me up the stairs. We came to a room that reminded me much of Lord Elrond's library; I assumed we were in Lord Celeborn's study.

Like my father only weeks before, I found Celeborn looking at a large map that was sprawled out over a table, candles weighing down each corner while lighting the surface of the tan canvas. Beside him was Lord Glorfindel, pointing along the ridges of Mordor.

I bowed before them. "My lords,"

"Lord Thranduil," Glorfindel said. He beckoned me to join him. I heeded his gesture, coming alongside him. I noticed also that Haldir left not, but went to his Lord's side.

"Oropher has promised soldiers from Greenwood, who shall meet us here," Glorfindel continued, pointing at the Andúin. "We shall continue down the river to Gladden Fields, where the mass of the forces under Gil-Galad shall gather. It is our wish that the warriors of Lórien shall meet us as we make our way to the Brown Lands."

Celeborn mused for a moment, his eyes wandering over the map. "How many men has Sauron?"

"The correct number is unknown, my lord," Glorfindel answered sullenly. "However, it is estimated to be twenty thousand at least."

"How man men does Elendil have that remain alive?" Haldir questioned.

"His force is strong, but dwindling. He has called for more men to come from their northern region of Calenardhon, and it is rumored that men of Eriador shall join with us also."

Celeborn stared at the map for a moment, then eyed me. "My lord, why will you ride? As my lady tells me, your wife is with child. You shall leave her when she needs you the most?"

I felt my jaw tighten at the thought, but kept a calm face as I replied, "My lord, I go to ensure that she and the child will remain safe."

"And if you die in the process?" he challenged.

"Then I shall die in peace, for I at least will know that I died protecting her." I eyed Celeborn. "You also have a child. Would you not also wish to protect not only the Lady Galadriel but the Lady Celebrían as well?"

Celeborn narrowed his eyes as he kept my gaze, yet he said nothing. He finally let out a small sigh and then turned back to the map. "You shall have your army," he said quietly. Glorfindel bowed low, murmuring a "thank you." Celeborn turned his eyes upon me once more. "If Lord Elrond and my grandsons are to go, how shall I be sure that my daughter is safe?"

"Lady Celebrían shall come to Greenwood and stay with Gwendolas," I answered. "She shall be safe in our halls."

Celeborn nodded slightly, looking over the map once more. "When?" he asked.

"We shall pass the woods of Lórien in three months time," Glorfindel answered.

"Then we shall meet in three months," Celeborn answered, eyeing Glorfindel and me. "I take my leave of you, my lords. Haldir," he called, eyeing the Elf. They spoke not, yet Haldir nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, my lord," he answered.

Glorfindel and myself bowed, then turned and left the talan. We came to a crossing, Glorfindel bowing to me. "I return to Imladris tomorrow, my lord. Goodbye for now, until we meet again, though it may be in dire situation."

I bowed as well. "Convey my best wishes towards your lords and lady. I shall see you in several months' time."

We parted, Glorfindel turning and heading towards the talan I assumed he was occupying. I instead climbed down the long ladder towards the forest floor. I walked to a small grove, where our men were cheerfully resting and conversing. Upon finding that they were well situated, I went to the woods once more, looking for Gwendolas.

I found her not where we had parted, and so I headed for the gardens, for I knew she loved them the best. I saw her halfway hidden behind a tree in the far corner of the garden, smiling as I began to approach her. However as I rounded a tree, I saw that she was not alone.

Beldírin of Lórien was with her also, holding her hands in his own. I paused and stepped backward, hiding myself behind the tree, yet enabling myself to watch them. I wished not to interrupt two old friends, yet in my mind I noted that they were too close for my comfort.

I heard not what they were saying, for their voices were barely above a whisper. I saw Gwendolas turn her eyes to the ground, shaking her head as she said something. A flash of anger swept over me as I saw Beldírin take her cheek in his hand and lift her head up, an act that I had performed many times before. He said something to her, his eyes fixed intently upon her.

Gwendolas shook her head fiercely, tearing her face from his touch. She said something in return, Beldírin lowering his head.

"He loved her once," a voice said. I turned around, finding Haldir standing behind me. He came to my side, watching them as well. "He is my brother-son. He spent most of his life with Gwendolas." He eyed me intently. "He has never forgiven you for taking his jewel from him."

"He blames me for things I could not control," I mumbled, watching my wife once more. Beldírin held her hands near his chest, speaking to Gwendolas. She shook her head, Beldírin's brows furrowing in anger. He leaned forward and forcefully kissed her. I felt myself spring forward, yet Haldir's strong hand gripped my arm. "Just wait, my lord," he whispered.

I felt anger take me as swiftly as the Andúin took a small leaf, glaring at Beldírin. Gwendolas was my wife, not his. He did not deserve the joy of her kisses.

However, as I beheld Gwendolas, I saw her struggle against his kiss, tearing her hands from his and pushing him back. I felt my heart lighten as she spoke vehemently, turning and storming away from him. I felt Haldir's hand release from my arm. "Speak not of it," he suggested.

I casually walked out from behind the tree, eyeing the forest canopy above. I heard Gwendolas let out a sigh of relief, her voice calling out. "Thranduil!"

I feigned amazement as I met her gaze, smiling broadly. "There you are, my love."

She approached me quickly, slipping her arms around my waist and holding me tightly. I feigned shock as I held her close to me, inquiring, "My love, is everything all right?"

She smiled as she looked up at me, the anger cleared from her face. "It is now, my lord." She buried her face into my tunic, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I looked up, seeing Beldírin glaring at me from afar. He slowly turned, then walked off into the woods.

I heard Gwendolas sigh, murmuring, "I am tired, Thranduil."

"It has been a long day," I answered. "Come, let us rest." I lead her back to the heart of the city, finding my way to the talan of Belocû. Melithren was the only one who stirred, sitting near an open window and reading a book. She tried to hide a smile as we entered, passing through the lounge area towards Gwendolas's old room.

I tried to ignore Melithren's giggles that erupted from behind her book as I let the drape fall loose from its holding, the thick material covering the entrance of the room. I turned to find Gwendolas's room sparse, yet the beauty of a window made it light up brilliantly. I crossed the room and stood at the window, staring out at Caras Galadhon. The city shone like mithril, the soothing songs of many voices mixing together in the night air. I felt a small smile cross my lips as I became enthralled with the beauty of the city.

I felt Gwendolas come up beside me, resting her head against my shoulder. I looked down upon her, holding my smile. I saw she had changed from her gown into a lighter dress, one that exposed her pale shoulders. I leaned over and kissed her head. "You need your rest, my love."

"As do you," she replied with a laugh. I noticed in the moonlight that the _elanor_ were still adorning her hair, smiling softly as I reached and pulled one out of her hair. I held it before her eye, twisting it slowly in my fingers. She eyed it, then smiled at me. I met her gaze, her piercing blue eyes shining brightly in the lights of Lórien. I leaned forward and brushed a kiss over her lips. Yet she seemed not satisfied with that, pulling me by my tunic closer to her and kissing me properly. I felt not as her hands swiftly unbuttoned my outer tunic, only realizing she had done so when I felt her push it off my shoulders.

I smiled as I pulled back from our kiss, peeling the rest of my tunic from my arms then tossing it onto a chair in the corner, my under tunic hanging loosely around my skin. I looked out the window space once more, then pulled the thin window drapes down from their tie, muffling some of the light.

I turned to Gwendolas and quickly scooped her off her feet into my arms. She began to let out a small shriek, but quickly covered her mouth, giggling as she did so. I held in a laugh as I adjusted her in my arms. I kissed her once more, slowly walking over to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

I set Gwendolas down and sat next to her, taking off my riding shoes and lying beside her. I put my arm around her, feeling her head nestling on my shoulder. She lay on her side towards me, draping one of her hands across my abdomen.

"Rest well, my love," I whispered to her. I felt her shift slightly beside me, drawing closer to me. At length, she spoke.

"I loved him once."

I furrowed my brows, then tried to eye her. "What?"

"Beldírin." She moved her hand from my stomach and propped herself up, leaning over me slightly. "Do you remember in Imladris when I spoke of one I loved before you?"

"I remember," I murmured, reaching a hand up and cradling her cheek in my palm.

"I was in love with Beldírin. Had I not been betrothed to you, I would have married him." She looked down for a moment, biting her lower lip. "He kissed me tonight."

I tried to feign anger, but failed miserably. I could not appear angry at so beautiful a vision. Instead, I calmly asked, "What did you do?"

"I... I pushed him away," she answered, meeting my gaze once more. "For so long during my first few months with you, I yearned for nothing more than for him to storm Greenwood and carry me away, home to Lórien. And yet, tonight, I wished for nothing more than you to come take me from him."

I felt a small lump forming in my throat. "Did he hurt you?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Not physically. He..." Her voice faltered, and I could see tears forming in the crevices of her eyes. "He deemed our child a bastard child."

I felt my face grow hot with anger, yet upon meeting her gaze once more, it left as quickly as it had come, replaced by sympathy for my wife. I pulled her close to me, holding her tightly against my form and kissing her brow. "Think not of his words. No child of yours shall bear such a name." I drew her back, staring intently into her eyes. "You child is royalty of Greenwood the Great, and what is more, your child is my child." I smiled warmly. "Shed no tears over this, my love. Why mourn over what is false?"

She mustered a smile, leaning in and kissing me fully. I held her lips as long as I could, but at last she pulled back, settling down once more at my side. "I love you, Thranduil," I heard her murmur. I tightened my hold on her, turning my head to kiss her hair. "I love you, Gwendolas," I answered in return. "Rest well, my darling."

I heard no more from her, waiting for a long while until I was certain she was resting. I then turned my eyes towards the ceiling, letting a rest come over me as my attentive eyes remained open.


	5. The Return of Truth

**A/N: **Please forgive me for the delay! I did not intend for it to take this long!

**Brazgirl**: Thank you so much for still reading this!

* * *

We did not linger in Lórien for more than a week. I grew anxious to return to Greenwood, even with the fair woods of the Lady surrounding me. Gwendolas felt my impatience, questioning it not and informing her parents of our departure.

I was thankful that I did not have to face Beldírin, praying that I would not have to ever again. I was not afraid of the man; I was more so afraid that I would not be able to control my actions if I was ever near him. He had never done physical harm to me, yet he had done emotional harm in my wife. That was all the incentive that I needed.

I did not need to inform the Lady of our departure; she knew of it before a word was uttered to our own guards. She was not there to bid us farewell upon our return voyage. In her stead came Lord Celeborn, who nodded his head in a bow to me. While Gwendolas took it as a sign of formality, I understood his true meaning. It was not a "goodbye;" it was a "we shall meet soon."

With our guard before us, we set out of Lórien, heading north through the woods. We all gave a silent lament as we crossed the borders of the woods, heading north up the Andúin once more. Bronaduil and Galaduil proved once more to be amiable entertainers, yet I had not the heart to join them in their songs. Often, I would find Gwendolas looking at me, her piercing gaze trying to decipher my lack of interest.

By a week and a half of traveling, we had reached the crossing outside of Greenwood. We rested on the banks that night, Gwendolas and myself sitting beneath a tree as the six guards either rested or kept watch. I held Gwendolas tightly in my arms, letting her rest against me. I felt wearied, yet could find no rest, instead busying myself by stroking her sweet hair.

My hand that was not in her locks was around her stomach, my hand laying atop her own. Thoughts of my child came to mind as I could feel life beginning to sprout beneath her skin. It pained me to think that I would not be there to see my child born, as well as to help raise him or her. I gazed at Gwendolas's face, her blue eyes glazed over as she rested. I would miss her terribly, feeling alone in the encampments and on the battlefield. Leaning down, I gently kissed her hair, murmuring "I love you" into her golden locks.

She blinked slowly, coming out of her rest and looking up at me. "Thranduil, what is troubling you so?"

I spoke not for a moment, letting out a small sigh as I collected my thoughts. I knew the time was right; I needed to tell her. "My love," I began, trying to find my words. "Upon our return to Greenwood, I shall have to depart again."

"To where, my lord?" she questioned.

"To the South."

She laughed lightly. "My love, we were just down south. If you had made your venture know, we may have stopped for you and let you complete your errand." She eyed me, the mirth dimming from her eyes upon seeing my face. "Thranduil? What ails thee?"

"I do not ride to the south for pleasure," I said quietly. "I ride with my father and our army. My love, I ride to war."

Gwendolas looked at me blankly, sitting up and pushing away from me slightly. She turned, looking me into my eyes. "To war?"

"The servant of Morgoth will attack Gondor and rule over the lands," I tried to explain. "Lord Gil-Galad is marching an army to join with the king of Gondor to drive him back to his dark lands."

This news did not seem to make Gwendolas happier. Her brows furrowed at she looked upon me incredulously. "Now?" she finally asked, her hand slipping to her abdomen. "Thranduil, the child..."

"I know, my love," I answered quietly, reaching out my hand and taking her cheek in it. "I know."

"Then do not go! Send the men in your place! Why must you ride with the soldiers?" She looked upon me with desperation, pleading with her eyes for me to stay.

"This is the only way I can ensure that you remain safe," I whispered, stroking her cheek slowly. "To ensure that our child remains safe."

Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she beheld me. She moved not, only letting me stroke her cheek gently.

"We depart two and a half months ere we return home," I told her. She looked at me mutely, and I drew her into my arms once more. She did not resist, merely let me enfold my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I cannot deny that I do not wish you to go," she murmured, looking up at me with tear stained eyes.

I kissed her brow, resting my cheek upon it. "I swear to you, Gwendolas, that I shall return as swiftly as I can. I shall not desert you."

"I care not for the length of time, Thranduil," she said, "just as long as you return."

"Then you shall wait for me?"

She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek. "Yes, I shall wait for you, as shall our child." She rested her head against my shoulder, holding me tightly. At length, she murmured, "it shall be too quiet with you all gone."

"Fear not," I assured her. "You shall not be alone. By lord Elrond's request, the lady Celebrían shall be coming to stay with you."

Looking down, I saw a tiny smile on her lips. "I would desire greatly the company," she acknowledged. She spoke no more, content to stay in my arms. Letting out a small sigh, I wrapped my arms tighter around her, watching as the sky above turned from it's dark color to a pale light, the sun slowly beginning to rise over a new day.


	6. Riddles and Visions

**A/N**: Sorry about the horrible delay!!! I'm still trying to adjust to college life.

**Brazgirl:** Dude, you're so awesome. Thanks for still reading!

**Sidenote: **Well, I feel like a total idiot. After I rewrote the story in an effort to "canonize" it, I didn't realize that I had still made a huge mistake. I quote from the Encyclopedia of Arda: _"Celebrían wed Elrond of Rivendell (III) 109..." _That warrents a giant "**D'OH**!" from me. But, since I really, _really_ don't want to try to rewrite this, and since she and Elrohir and Elladan are such important roles, I'm just going to say it's AU in that they wed a few centuries early. Hey, it's artistic license. :-p

* * *

The two months passed quicker than I had hoped. While most of my time was devoted in training the men, I tried to spend equally as much time with Gwendolas. We would walk in the gardens often, myself being content to just being with her. Most of our time was spent in our chambers, myself simply holding her close, memorizing her scent and touch.  
  
Two weeks before we were to depart, I rode with a group of guards through the woods, heading for the river. We reached our destination within a few days, making camp along the river. Each day we watched the ford, waiting for the party we were to meet. The men talked amongst themselves often, yet I did not converse with them. My mind was filled with apprehension, knowing that I would ride to war in only a few weeks time.  
  
Upon the third day of our wait, we heard a horn blowing near the base of the Misty Mountains. It belonged to one of our scouts, several guards springing to the river bank and looking outward. "The party has arrived, my lord!" I heard one yell. I made my way to the bank as well, looking out across the small plain and seeing the dim shapes of half a dozen horses.  
  
Within a few hours, the party reached the Ford. Our scout and a guard led the pack, dismounting once they reached our shore. Two of my men bounded forward to hold the horses, the scout and head guard turning to the two female riders behind them. The guard came alongside the Lady of Imladris, helping her to the ground. Beside her, the scout took another lady off of her horse.  
  
I bowed before the Lady of Imladris. "Lady Celebrían," I acknowledged.  
  
The wife of Elrond smiled warmly. "Your highness, I hope we have not made you wait long."  
  
"Not at all, my lady." I led her to our encampment, the lady following her mistress. My men brought wine and food for the travelers, the horses being led to the stream for water. Celebrían and her mistress followed me as I led them to my section of camp. I motioned for them to sit on several logs, the Lady sitting opposite me. Several of my men brought goblets of wine and small platters of food, offering them to the Lady and her mistress.  
  
"I trust your journey was well?" I asked, taking my own goblet.  
  
"As well as a long ride can be, my Lord," she answered, a slight smile on her face. "The path was stable, and we met not a drop of foul air. I can only pray that my husband and sons meet such fair conditions when they follow." Celebrían lowered her eyes to the ground for a moment, turning her head away as she took a sip of her wine. "You ride with your father to this dispute as well?"  
  
"Aye, my Lady."  
  
The Lady Celebrían turned to her mistress, murmuring a few words to her. The lady nodded her head, rising to her feet and leaving us. The Lady of Imladris eyed me. "My Lord, come sit with me."  
  
I was obliged to fulfill her request, rising and taking the seat that her mistress had previously occupied. Celebrían took one of my hands, eyeing me. "I entreat you, my Lord, in this coming battle, while fairing for yourself, that watch over my sons and husband as well."  
  
"Lord Elrond is a skilled warrior, my lady. You have not reason to fear for him."  
  
She gave me a wary smile. "What kind of wife would I be if I did not? Or mother, for that matter."  
  
I nodded my head, breathing a sigh. "I shall do what I can, my lady. But I entreat you to return the favor."  
  
"What would you have me do, my lord?"  
  
"You have seen your husband leave for great lengths of time. Gwendolas has not." I paused momentarily, collecting my thoughts. "My lady is with child."  
  
Celebrían chuckled softly. "So my mother and the Lord Glorfindel have informed me. I congratulate you."  
  
I bowed my head in thanks, then met her eye once more. "Will you promise me, my lady, that you shall take care of Gwendolas? And my child?"  
  
She smiled warmly. "An earnest request. I ask you to watch over my husband and sons, and you ask me to watch over your wife and unborn child. I believe it is a fair compromise." She looked away, scanning her eyes over the troops. "My mother fears this war."  
  
I blinked. "What has the Lady Galadriel seen?"  
  
Celebrían's eyes drifted to the ground. "Death. All she sees is death. She told me that one whom I hold in my circle shall lose a father."  
  
"You fear it to be Elrond who falls," I surmised.  
  
"Or my own father," she acknowledged, meeting my eye once more. "She spoke also of things she cannot see. She knows only what they are, not what they mean."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Riddles," she answered, questioning in her eyes. "She spoke of riddles in the dark, and of a riddle of bane. She saw the tower of Minas Tirith transfigure into a phoenix, the crown of the king atop its head. She said that the phoenix disappeared into ash, yet when it rose again, around it's neck where two emerald serpents." She shook her head. "Things that have not yet come to pass..."  
  
"The Lady of the Woods sees much. I would not dwell on the future, yet keep your thoughts on the present," I advised.  
  
The Lady of Imladris nodded, then eyed me quizically. "Are you not afraid, my lord?"  
  
"Afraid, my lady?"  
  
"Of this war, of fighting in it... It does not frighten you at all?"  
  
I let out a small sigh, then turned my gaze to the river, watching it make its way down the brown banks. "The only fear I carry is that my child shall never know his father."  
  
Celebrían raised an eyebrow to that. "You are so certain that Gwendolas bears a son?"  
  
I felt my cheeks heat slightly. I had let my tongue slip what my heart wished. "Wishful thinking, my lady, forgive me. I have not spoken to Gwendolas of it..."  
  
"Yet you do desire a son?"  
  
I turned my gaze back to the fair wife of Elrond. "Yes, I do."  
  
She gave a small smile, then let out a small chuckle. "I do admit that I am biased on such an opinion... Elrond prayed so much to Eru that he would bless me with a son. Instead, he gave me two." She smiled once more, then looked at the ground. "I love my sons, and yet... I have always desired a daughter."  
  
I gave her a warm smile and patted her hands. "There is still time, my lady. Who knows what the future holds. When this war is over, my son may be there to welcome your daughter into this world."  
  
The lady of Imladris said no more, but simply smiled.

* * *

At first light, we hurried down the forest path, hoping to make good time. Though my men and I could have made it in a hard days ride, from before dawn into the depths of the night, we had to resolve to a much slower pace with the party from Imladris.  
  
Upon the third day, we saw the gates of the city draw near, my mean giving out a cheer and urging their steeds faster. The guards opened the gates wide as my men and I rode through. People began flooding out from the city, and amongst them, I spotted Gwendolas.  
  
Without standing on ceremony, I halted my steed and slid from its back quickly, scooping an approaching Gwendolas up into my arms and finding her lips. I held her tight as I kissed her, breaking apart from her only when I heard one of my mean clear his throat behind me. While still holding my wife, I turned toward my man, seeing the lady Celebrían at his arm.  
  
Gwendolas detached herself from me and took the hands of the Lady of Imladris, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. I heard a small giggle erupt from Gwendolas as she spoke lowly to her companion.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
I turned, seeing one of my father's advisors approaching, bowing his head to me. "Your father wished to speak to you. He is awaiting you in his study."  
  
"I shall be there shortly," I replied, bowing my head in return as the man dismissed himself.  
  
I turned to Gwendolas and placed a kiss upon her head. "Make the lady Celebrían comfortable. I shall see you anon."  
  
She looked back to glance at me, a small smile on her face. I returned the smile, then turned and headed into the city.  
  
As my father's advisor had told me, I found Oropher in his study, pouring over a large map. He did not look up as he addressed me. "The Lady of Imladris is safe?"  
  
"Yes, father. Gwendolas is seeing to her comfort."  
  
"That is well." Oropher's eyes were on the drawn river. "How fares the river?"  
  
"It is quite low. I see no imminent dangers with the ford."  
  
"Good. That shall make our travel quicker." He stopped looking at the map, raising his eyes to me. "And how do you fare, my son? I need not remind you that we must depart in a short three days."  
  
"I am well, Father," I answered, slightly hesitant. My father sensed this, his perceiving eye boring into me, persuading me to continue. "I am both anxious and nervous."  
  
My father gave a small chuckle as he stood from the map and walked toward me. He smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You would be a fool if you were not, Thranduil. I have yet to see one who rides to war without either."  
  
"Are you nervous, Father?" I questioned.  
  
The smile slid from my father's face, replaced by a grave expression. "I do not deny that I am nervous."  
  
I gave a small smile and clapped my own hand onto his shoulder. "You would be a fool if you were not," I repeated.  
  
With this, he smiled once more. "The men are assembled and ready to leave in three days time. We need only the word that our horses and provisions are laid ready."  
  
"I shall see to it," I said, giving my head a small bow.  
  
My father's smile disappeared once more. "Before the sun rises in three days, my son," he began, looking into my eyes. "We shall ride for Mordor. And to war."  
  
"I shall not fail you, Father."  
  
My father gave no reply, yet I knew what he was saying. He feared for my life, yet he was proud that I would be there with him. I gave the slightest hint of a smile once more, showing that I understood.  
  
Oropher patted my shoulder once more. "Go, my son. Go to your wife and give her comfort. We ride at first light on the third day." 


End file.
